I propose a short book-length assessment (250-300 pp.) of the medical influence of Descartes. Only incomplete, fragmentary, and mutually inconsistent treatments of this subject exist in the literature, though some of the fragmentary treatments are good. My own studies of Descartes, including the first English edition of his principal physiological workl, have dealt with the antecedents of Cartesian medical biology as well as its contents and method. But neither I or other students have adequately evaluated its influence. The proper way of reaching such an evaluation is through an examination of the medical (especially physiological) literature of an approximately 125-year period (ca. 1650-1775) immediately following Descartes in order to document specific allusions to him and ideas clearly derivative from his. I wish to complete already well advanced researches in this area and to summarize my findings in book form.